sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise of Makuu (LGA)
The Rise of Makuu is the second episode of Little Star and the Lion Guard Adventures. It aired on FanFiction.net on July 19th, 2019. Synopsis When a crocodile named Makuu takes over as leader of the crocodiles and his aggressive antics send the Pride Lands in chaos, Kion and the Lion Guard question whether to intervene or respect animal traditions. Cast Main * Max Charles as Kion * Olivia Holt as Nyota * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte Guest Starring * Christian Slater as Ushari * Kevin Michael Richardson as Basi * Gerald C. Rivers as Pua * Blair Underwood as Makuu * Khary Peyton as Rafiki * Gabrielle Union as Nala * Rob Lowe as Simba * Eden Riegel as Kiara * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa Appearances Characters In order of appearance... * Kion * Nyota * Fuli * Beshte * Bunga * Ono * Ushari * Basi * Pua * Makuu * Rafiki * Simba * Nala * Kiara * Tiifu * Zuri * Mufasa (off screen) Locations * Pride Lands ** Ukuni Woods ** Big Springs ** Rafiki's Tree ** Lake Matope ** Lair of the Lion Guard ** Pride Rock ** Nyani Grove ** Acacia Savannah ** Springs Grove Groups * The Lion Guard * Basi's Pod * Makuu's Float * Twiga's Herd (debut/silent cameo) * Thurston's Herd (silent cameo) * Big Baboon's Troop (silent cameo) * Ma Tembo's Herd (debut/silent cameo) * Mbeya's Crash (debut/silent cameo) Animals * Lions * Cheetahs * Hippos * Honey Badgers * Egrets * Hyraxs * Cobras * Crocodiles * Hyenas (mentioned) * Jackals (mentioned) * Vultures (mentioned) * Mandrills * Elephants * Buffalos * Zebras * Giraffes * Rhinos * Baboons * Monkeys * Fishes Music Trivia * It's hinted that Nyota has a fear of snakes in this episode by the way she hid herself against Kion's side. * Rafiki makes a reference to The Lion King movie when Nyota talks to him about the crocodiles' fighting methods. He says that Simba also had to fight for the position of leadership with his uncle. * The way Rafiki hit Nyota in the head with his staff is very similar to when he did the same to Simba in the first Lion King film. * Various paintings around the inside of Rafiki's Tree depict scenes from the first Lion King film. * Nyota mentions that Makuu tried to eat her and Kion when they were younger. This will be mentioned again, and elaborated on in the second season episode The Morning Report. * Although shown off screen, this is the first time Kion spoke with Mufasa's spirit since The Roar's Return. ** This also marks the first time in The Lion King history that James Earl Jones does not reprise his role as Mufasa. * This is the first time Makuu sees Kion use the Roar of the Elders. * Moral: Know when to stand your ground. Category:The Lion Guard Adventures episodes